Emma Gilliam
Appearance *'Hair Color:' Brown *'Eye Color:' Light brown *'Trademark:' My hair I have brown hair and light brown eyes. I'm pretty tall, 5' 8", actually. I'm thin, I like to stay in shape. It's important to me to be healthy. My hair is long, like really long. Not Rapunzel long, but long. I don't know what else to say about my appearance, so moving on... Family Brandon Gilliam My dad, he's pretty great. We do everything together, especially when he and my mom were divorced for 4 years (when I was 10-14, they got back together when I was 15), that was pretty rough on me. The bra shopping wasn't exactly something to be proud of... Amber Gilliam My mom. I barely spend time with her, but I love her anyway. She's actually a great role model for me, she's an artist and I've always wanted to become one. Well actually, I decided I wanted to become an artist about 2 years ago but... whatever. The only thing that bugs me about her is that she's really strict. Not that's it's bad to lay down the law once in a while but, she never lets me do anything. I can't date, no social media, none of that. Like anyone would date/follow me anyway, no big deal. Laura Whitaker My cousin. She lives with my parents and I because her parents died in a car crash, and if both of her parents died she belonged to my parents. She only moved in recently though, I'm not sure whether they're adopting her or not. I have a feeling she doesn't like me, and she's an even worse fan of my stutter. Personality I'm pretty shy, actually. I stutter a lot, I'm just not stuttering now because well, I'm typing. Makes sense, doesn't it? Anyway, I've pretty much always followed the rules. I don't really go to parties or go on dates or any of those fun things normal teenagers do, I can't get only any social media websites, whatever. They don't seem that cool anyway. Dear God, do I sound boring? I'm just gonna leave it at that... that. Trivia *I have a boring life. *I'm a Straight-A student and I have perfect attendance. *I'm heterosexual. *I like art. *I can't dance, please don't ever ask me to dance. *I don't have any friends, why would I? *I love the color blue, especially light or sky blue. *Spiders scare the shit out of me. *I'm don't care much about my appearance. * I love YouTube/Vine. *Coffee tastes like ass. *I can't wait to grow up. *Pigeons scare me. *I'm a lover, not a fighter, but I'll fight for what I love. *I love wise quotes, even if I don't know what they mean half of the time. *Music is okay. *I have an iPhone 4s. Gallery Crystalllwiththreel's.gif Crystallaughinglikesohardwow.gif Crystaldance.gif Crystalglasses.gif Crystalblueshirtoyeah.gif Crystalhappy.gif Crystalpoppinouttanowhere.gif Crystalsmile.gif Crystalrphappy.gif Crystalrpshy.gif Images (2).jpg crystalpout.gif crystalquiet.gif crystaltongue.gif crystalevil.gif crystalsohappy.gif crystalchuckle.gif crystalsmiley.gif crystalcrystaloooooyeah.gif crystalreeddotgif.gif crystaldoinsomearchery.gif crystalwrite.gif crystalmug.png crystalhair.png crystaldoggie.png Large2.gif Emmagificon.gif Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Emma Gilliam